Happiness
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir jika kau adalah beban untukku. Hinata, kau itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau bukanlah beban." ※※ Sequel Green Ambition.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Happiness © Seira Schiffer

.

Midorima Shintarou x Hinata Hyuuga

.

Rated : T

.

 _ **Pastikan untuk tak pernah lepas**_

 _ **Dari tangan kita yang saling bertautan erat**_

.

RnR

.

Lembayung senja nampak jelas dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang didiami oleh seorang gadis penyuka bunga lavender. Tak bosan dia mengamati perubahan langit yang sebentar lagi akan menggelap. Tak lama dalam keheningan itu, sebuah decitan pintu menarik segala perhatian gadis itu dari langit.

CKLEK

" _Konbanwa_ , Neji-nii." Sapa sang gadis seraya mengulas senyum.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tak membalas senyuman dari sang adik, namun dia bergumam tak jelas seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat ranjang pasien.

Cukup lama mereka saling membisu dan tak berniat mengeluarkan suara. Sampai Neji menghela napas dan mulai menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Hinata…" Gadis yang dipanggil membalas tatapan dari sang kakak dengan tatapan bertanya. Neji sendiri sedikit ragu ingin mengutarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

"Apa… kau…" Neji kembali berhenti berkata untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap heran tingkah aneh sang kakaknya, "Doushite?"

Terdengar helaan napas—lagi—dari Neji, ditatapnya mata lavender dengan serius, "Hinata. Kau… tidak percaya padanya kan?"

Gadis lavender itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali setelah mendengar perkataan Neji, "E-tto… Jika m-maksud Niisan tentang lamaran Shintarou, s-sebenarnya a-aku percaya padanya."

"Hinata." Neji memandangnya tak percaya, "Bagaimana… bagaimana kau bisa begitu saja percaya padanya? Dia… kalian baru saja kenal. Kurang dari sebulan."

"T-tapi aku… mencintainya." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Tch. Hinata, kenapa kau begitu polos sekali?" Neji memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Brokoli itu mungkin mempermainkanmu. Untuk seukuran dokter terkemuka sepertinya, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih cantik, kaya, dan mapan. Coba kau pikirkan saja, kenapa dia malah memilihmu."

"Bahkan aku yakin dia sama sekali belum mengatakan perasaannya padamu." Lanjut Neji diikuti decihan tak suka saat adiknya mengakui bahwa dia mencintai si pemuda brokoli.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan tersebut, "M-mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Neji-nii. Tapi, a-aku mempercayai Shintarou karena… aku melihat kesungguhan dari matanya. Neji-nii pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti."

"Tsk. Pokoknya aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian." Neji beranjak dari kursi, "Tak akan kubiarkan si brokoli itu menikahimu."

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Sebelum menyentuh kusen pintu pemuda itu berbalik, "Istirahatlah, Hinata. _Konbanwa_."

BLAM

" _Konbanwa_ , Niisan." Hinata menatap sedih punggung Neji yang sudah ditelan oleh pintu. Dialihkan pandangan pada langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Menatap gelapnya malam tanpa bintang sembari mengingat bagimana sikap Neji setelah mendengar lamaran dari Shintarou.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku tidak akan menyesal akan keputusanku ini." Gumam Hinata kemudian memosisikan diri untuk berbaring dan memejamkan mata menyelami indahnya lautan mimpi.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Neji yang baru saja tiba di kamar Hinata.

Orang yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan Neji menatap malas sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Tentu saja untuk memeriksanya, nanodayo."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau jam kerja dokter dimulai lebih awal." Ucap Neji terlampau sinis saat melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00. "Heh… Rajin sekali kau, sampai-sampai bekerja 2 jam lebih awal dari jadwal."

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menganggu, lebih baik kau pergi sana." Tutur Shintarou tanpa melihat muka Neji yang sudah tampak jelas urat-urat kemarahan di pelipisnya.

"Oh.. Hinata ini.." Shintarou membuka sebuah bungkusan berwarna hijau di samping ranjang Hinata. Terlihat sebuah syal berwarna serupa yang tercium bau citrus dari sana. Selanjutnya, syal tersebut terpasang apik melingkari leher Hinata.

"Syal ini—"

"Lucky item-mu. Hari ini bintangmu berada di urutan ketiga dari bawah, nanodayo. Karena itu, aku memberikan syal ini padamu."

"Oi. Brokoli. Berhenti meracuni otak Imoutou-ku dengan Aho-Asa-nisme mu itu." Ujar Neji sengit.

"Oha-asa, nanodayo. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, dasar pemuda cantik."

"Berani sekali kau. Aku bukan _onna_."

Hinata hanya menghela napas karena mendengar kedua pemuda yang penting di hidupnya saling melemparkan ucapan sengit, "Kalian ini kenapa selalu bertengkar sih?"

"Dia dulu yang mulai/nanodayo." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan mereka yang hampir bersamaan.

Neji melempar tatapan nyalang pada Shintarou, "Jangan meniruku, Brokoli."

"Kau yang meniruku, nanodayo." Balas Shintarou tak kalah tajam.

Kembali Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol kedua pemuda itu.

Hampir sepanjang hari Neji dan Shintarou terus saja saling melemparkan ejekan dan sindiran. Takao yang memang sedang senggang dan berniat menemui Shintarou hanya bisa cengo melihat sifat kekanakan dari sahabat tsundere-nya.

Sekarang, dengan Hinata yang masih berlatih berjalan di dekatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan suara. "Hinata-chan, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Sepertinya Neji-nii belum bisa menerima Shintarou.""

"Oi… kenapa kalian tidak baikan saja? Lagipula tingkah kalian sangat kekanakan, jadi—"

" _Damare_ , Bakao." Sahut Shintarou tajam sambil menunjuk Takao dengan jari telunjuk kiri yang terbalut perban. "Pria yang bahkan tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada perempuan yang disukai mending main boneka sana."

"Wajar kau masih jones." Lanjut Shintarou saat yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

JLEB

Panah imajiner menusuk tepat di hatinya, "E-eh… itu tidak kaitannya."

"Tsk. Pun sama denganmu yang tak pantas bersanding dengan Hinata." Sahut Neji yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Keh… sok sekali kau, onna." Kekeh Shintarou.

Mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Shintarou, Takao kembali melerai mereka. " _Minna_ … tolong jangan bertengkar."

"Diam kau… Jones." Hardik Neji.

JLEB

" _H-h-hidoi_ …" Lirih Takao kemudian pundung di pojokan.

Hinata menatap miris keadaan Takao yang diliputi aura suram, "Takao-kun. _Daijoubu_?"

Takao menatap Hinata masih dengan aura suram. "Huh… mereka akan sulit dipisahkan, Hinata-chan. Si tsundere vs Si siscon. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?"

"Oi. Brokoli." Seru Neji sambil menunjuk Shintarou membuat atensi kedua pemuda itu menarik perhatian Takao dan Hinata, "Jika kau bisa membuatku menyerah akan kuijinkan kau menikah dengan Hinata dan aku akan merestui kalian. Tapi batas waktumu hanya selama masa terapi Hinata di sini. Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku saat Hinata keluar dari sini. Kau. Midorima Shintarou. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan kami."

"Kau menantangku, nanodayo?"

"Kau takut?" Tutur Neji remeh.

"Cih. Deal." Sahut Neji menaikkan dagunya, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut Hinata."

.

"Kenapa kau menerima tantagan Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata saat Neji sudah pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkanmu, nanodayo." Shintarou terhenti saat ingin menutup gorden, "Kenapa bertanya?"

Kekasihnya itu mengambil air putih yang berada di nakas samping ranjang, "Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Shin."

Shintarou mendecak, "Kakakmu itu sangat keras kepala. Jika aku tidak menerima tantangnnya dia pasti benar-benar akan memisahkan kita, nanodayo."

"Tapi…"

PLUK

Tangan besar yang terbalut perban itu mengelus kepala surai indigo, "Jangan khawatir, nanodayo. Aku pasti memenangkan tantangan ini."

Hinata melemparkan senyuman serta anggukan membenarkan kalimat kekasihnya, "Ya. Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Neji-nii. _Gomenne_ … aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, nanodayo. Fokus saja pada pengobatamu."

" _Haik_." Hinata menatap lembut Shintarou, " _Ne_ , Shintarou."

"Hn?" Gumam pemuda itu lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

" _Ganbatte_." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

CUP

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Shin?" Hinata terbata-bata ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu mencium dahinya lalu memeluknya erat namun tak menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah manismu, nanodayo. Jadi kucium saja." Tuturnya sambil membenamkan Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "B-bukan berarti aku modus padamu."

GREB

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata membalas pelukan Shintarou tak kalah erat. " _Daisuki_ , Shin."

"Hn. Aku tahu." Shintarou mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata.

.

Keesokan hari yang c erah, seorang pemuda berjas dokter bersurai hijau memasuki sebuah kamar inap yang menjadi kamar inap favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ohayou, Hime." Sapanya.

"Ohayou, Shin." Jawab sang pasien.

Shintarou menunjukkan _bento_ berwarna hijau polos, "Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu."

Dokter itu menggeser kursi merapat ke arah ranjang. Dibukanya _bento_ tersebut lalu ia menyodorkan _karage_ ke mulut Hinata, "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Jangan membantah." Tukas Shintarou tak mau ditolak.

HUP

Sebelum gadis itu berhasil memakan karage berwarna coklat keemasan itu, makanan berbahan dasar daging itu masuk ke dalam mulut orang lain, "Apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?"

Sambil mengunyah karage pria yang mengganggu keromantisan Shintarou dan Hinata menatap si dokter dengan tajam, "Berani sekali kau. Pagi-pagi sudah menggoda adikku!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyuapinya, hah?!" Balas Shintarou tak terima.

Mengabaikan kehadiran pemuda hijau itu, Neji mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk diletakkan di atas kursi roda. "Hinata ayo kita jalan-jalan. Entah kenapa di sini tambah pengap."

Merasa dicueki, Shintarou memandang tak percaya kedua orang itu yang berniat pergi. "OI! Jangan menculik Hinata dariku."

"Ayo. Hinata." Ajak Neji masih mengabaikan Shintarou.

BRAK

"SADAKO!" Teriak Shintarou saat pintu tertutup rapat.

Hari ini Neji terus-terusan tak membiarkan dirinya dan Hinata berduaan. Pemuda berambut panjang itu selalu mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Tak hanya saat sarapan, saat menjelang makan siang pun Neji mengganggu acara mereka.

"Kau mau kupesankan bento, nanodayo?"

"Haik." Hinata mengangguk mantap, mengingat terapi yang dijalaninya menguras banyak tenaga.

"Hime, aku membelikanmu bento ayo kita makan di taman."

GREB

Tanpa melihat Shintarou dan Takao yang—tadi—semeja dengan Hinata, Neji menggiring Hinata ke taman. "O-oi..!"

Sebelum keluar dari kafetaria, Hinata sempat menoleh dan menggumamkan nama kekasihnya, "Shin…"

Takao yang masih sweatdrop dengan penyakit siscon Neji, menggelengkan kepala alih-alih mengembalikan kesadaran, "Ne… ne… Shin-chan, jangan—"

PETS

"Damare." Potong Shintarou yang tiba-tiba berubah suasana hati.

GLEK

Tak berani berkata lebih lanjut, Takao memilih diam. "H-haik."

Bahkan saat malam pun, mereka tak dibiarkan berduaan.

"Konbanwa, Hinata." Sapa Shintarou seusai menyelesaikan urusan di kantornya.

"Konban—"

Neji memotong balasan Hinata untuk Shintarou, "Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain ya, Brokoli?"

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo? Aku seorang dokter." Shintarou mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau hanya merusak pemandangan." Ujar Neji enteng.

"Kaulah yang merusak pemandangan, nanodayo." Sahut Shintarou tak terima.

Neji akhirnya melayangkan deathglare padanya, "Kau mau bertengkar denganku, Brokoli?"

Shintarou malah membenarkan letak kacamata mengabaikan tatapan Neji, "Aku tidak punya waktu melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu, nanodayo."

Dokter muda itu beralih ke Hinata dengan tatapan lembut dan mengelus pipi pualam itu, "Hime, akhir-akhir ini perkembangan kakimu sangat pesat. _Omedetou_ , nanodayo."

PLAK

Neji langsung menepis tangan kurang ajar itu, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh adikku, Brokoli."

' _Hah… sampai kapan mereka seperti ini?'_ Batin Hinata mulai lelah melihat pertengkaran mereka.

.

Di dalam ruang kerja Shintarou, Takao saat ini duduk tegang seperti sedang menjalani interogasi. Biasanya pemuda berambut hitam itu tiduran di sofa ruang kerja Shintarou, entah kenapa kali ini dia merasakan aura menekan nan suram.

"Shin-chan. Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengeluarkan aura suram seperti itu?" Ucap Takao akhirnya.

Kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata hijau sahabatnya. " _Nande_?"

"Kau bisa membunuhku dengan tatapanmu itu." Takao bergidik ngeri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanodayo." Sahut Shintarou datar.

" _Hidoi_ ~~" Rajuk Takao mendengar kalimat kejam dari mulut Shintarou yang sudah beberapa kali didengarnya.

"Tapi… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Sambung Takao setelah berhasil menghilangkan aura mencekam di ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya si sadako mencoba menjauhkanku dengan Hinata." Jawab Shintarou sambil menggenggam pensil sangat erat, bahkan Takao yakin pensil itu akan patah sebentar lagi.

"Neji-san?" Shintarou menatapnya tajam saat Takao menyebut nama terlarang itu.

"K-kau sungguh menakutkan, Shin-chan." Pandangan Shintarou sukses membuat bulu kuduk Takao berdiri. "Yah… aku akan keluar sebentar. Lama-lama aku bisa kehabisan oksigen di sini."

"Tsk. Cepat pergi sana." Usir Shintarou tak peduli.

TAP TAP TAP

Setelah di luar ruangan, Pemuda bermata elang itu menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel pintarnya. "Moshi-moshi. Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"…"

"Maji Burger pukul 8 malam."

"…"

"Haik. Kututup telponnya."

TUT TUT TUT

Setelah melakukan panggilan, Takao menampilkan senyum kecil.

' _Kau harus mentraktirku, Shin-chan. Fufufufu…'_ Batinnya lalu bersiul seraya meninggalkan ruangan Shintarou.

Setelah mendapat berbagai bujukan dari Takao, Shintarou akhirnya menyetujui saran sahabatnya itu. Dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan restoran cepat saji yang sangat terkenal di kotanya. Maji Burger.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruhku ke sini, nanodayo?" Tanya Shintarou sambil berjalan mendekat kea rah lima orang berambut pelangi.

"Oh… kau sekarang berani berbicara seperti itu padaku, Shintarou?" Ucap salah seorang mereka berambut merah maroon.

"Pasti karena perempuan, kan? Midorima-kun?" Sahut si pemuda berambut baby blue denga vanilla milkshake di genggaman.

"Cih. Tak kusangka makhluk _tsundere_ sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Kukira kau hanya menyukai si Aho-Asa itu, Shin." Sambung satu-satunya pria berkulit tan.

Si rambut kuning menambah dengan kilatan semangat di matanya, "Benar-ssu. Aku bahkan sempat kaget diberitahu kalau Midorima-cchi memiliki kekasih, ssu."

"Kemajuan… nyam… bagus… nyam… Mido-chin." Tutur pemuda dengan tubuh paling bongsor diantara mereka.

"Pasti Bakao itu yang memberitahu kalian, nanodayo." Shintarou duduk di samping pemuda vanilla milkshake—Kuroko Tetsuya, "Akan kubunuh dia jika bertemu."

Si surai merah—Akashi Seijuurou—memandang si mantan Shooter nomer satu di Jepang, "Ceritalah. Mungkin kita bisa mencoba menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Si kulit dim—Aomine Daiki—menyadarkan diri di kepala sofa, "Jadi… siapa gadis yang bernasib sial karena disukai olehmu?"

" _Damare_ … _kuro_." Sengit Shintarou.

Aomine merasa tak terima langsung bangkit berdiri, "Oi. Ini bukan hitam. Tapi eksotis, apa matamu itu bu—"

CKRIS

"Diamlah. Daiki." Perintah Seijuurou mengeluarkan senjata andalan.

GLEK

Aomine kembali duduk dengan keringat dingin.

"Jadi… siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Shintarou.

Akashi mengangguk, "Seleramu tidak buruk, Shintarou."

"Ne… Akashi-cchi mengenal Hinata-san?" Sang pemuda hiperakif—Kise Ryouta—merasa kepo.

Akashi mengangguk. "Neji Hyuuga adalah rekan bisnisku. Dia sangat tegas dan cerdas. Aku sangat menyukainya sebagai rekan kerja."

Titan ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi—memutuskan mengeluarkan pendapat, "Lalu… Nyam… masalah apa yang kau hadapi… Nyam… Mido-chin?"

"Si Sadako itu selalu mencoba menjauhkanku dengan Hinata, nanodayo. Kapanpun. Di manapun. Membuatku sangat ingin mengurungnya di ruang mayat." Curhatnya.

"Heh… jadi dia mengidap Siscon?" Tukas Aomine tak percaya.

"Begitulah, nanodayo." Shintarou membenarkan.

"Bagaimana tentang tantangan itu, ssu?" Ucap Kise membuat semua mata tertuju pada si surai hijau. Mereka diberitahu bahwa Neji menantang Shintarou untuk mendapatkan restunya.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas lelah, "Aku harus membuatnya menyerah sebelum Hinata keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Itu berarti masih ada empat hari dari sekarang."

"Cukup berat juga." Gumam Kuroko, "Kenapa kau tidak merayunya saja, Midorima-kun?"

"Benar juga, ssu." Kise menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau bisa memberinya janji untuk menjaga Hinata- _cchi_."

"Sudah kulakukan, nanodayo. Tapi tidak mempan." Shintarou mengingat waktu dia mencoba memberi janji pada Neji bahwa dia bisa menjaga Hinata bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

" _Neji." Panggil Shintarou saat mereka melihat Hinata berjalan dengan Takao yang mendampinginya._

" _Hn?" Gumam Neji memberi perintah untuk Shintarou melajutkan kalimatnya._

 _Sesaat, si penggemar Oha-Asa menarik napas panjang. "Ini pertama kalinya ada perempuan yang mengisi hatiku. Aku sempat tidak memahaminya, namun… aku yakin bahwa aku menginginkan Hinata menjadi milikku, nanodayo."_

" _Cih. Aku tak akan mudah kau bohongi. Dan ingat satu hal, tak semudah itu kau kubiarkan menyentuhnya." Decak Neji berlalu meninggalkan Shintarou tanpa membiarka pemuda itu memberi pembelaan._

"Begitulah, nanodayo." Shintarou mengakhiri ingatan bagaimana calon kakak iparnya itu membuat dirinya ingin sekali membunuhnya. Saat itu dia benar-benar menekan rasa malunya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Kise menggelengkan kepala, "Benar-benar Siscon."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan makanan atau minuman favorit?" Kuroko menatap vanilla milkshakenya.

"Benar. Tak akan ada yang bisa menolak jika menyangkut makanan yang disukai, ssu." Tambah Kise setuju dengan usul Kuroko.

"Kise-chin…. Nyam… benar…" Murasakibara-pun setuju.

Shintarou menyenderka tubuhnya ke sofa, "Andaikan Neji itu kau, nanodayo. Aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, Atsushi."

" _Apa ini?" Neji menautkan alis saat melihat sekotak bento berwarna coklat yang disodorkan oleh Shintarou._

" _Kubuatkan bento. Untukmu, nanodayo." Shintarou memalingkan wajah karena malu._

 _Hinata yang juga mendapat bento dari Shintarou, menampilkan senyuman manis untuk pria itu. "Arigatou, Shin."_

" _Kau pikir aku anak kecil, hah?" Ujar Neji menjauhkan bento itu dari hadapannya._

"…" _Shintarou terdiam. Firasatnya buruk._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau mau menyuapku, 'kan?" Tutur Neji tepat sasaran. Shintarou memang ingin memenangkan restu Neji dengan masakan enak yag dibuat olehnya. Dengan hasil masakannya mungkin Neji akan membiarkan Hinata bersamanya._

" _T-tidak, nanodayo." Neji mengelak dari pernyataan Neji yang tepat, "Aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu makanan, nanodayo. Lagipula, Hime yang menyuruhku untuk makan bersama."_

" _Cih. Kau 100 tahun lebih cepat untuk menyuapku dengan makanan ini." Ultimatum Neji yang membuat Shintarou kesekian kalinya merasa sangat malu karena usahanya gagal._

Mendengar kilasan cerita dari Shintarou, membuat Kise terkagum oleh sosok Neji. "Sugoi. Neji-cchi bahkan tidak tergoda, ssu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Midorima-kun. Gomenasai." Kata Kuroko masih sibuk menyeruput vanilla milkshake.

"Aku juga… Nyam… tidak bisa… Nyam." Murasakibara masih mengunyah mabio dengan lahap.

"Hamili saja Hinata. Dan Neji akan—"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Aomine terkapar tak berdaya di atas meja setelah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. lima pukulan dari orang berbeda-beda sukses menciptakan lima benjolan di kepala navy-nya.

"Neji akan membunuhku, nanodayo." Shintarou menggelengkan kepala tak setuju usul Aomine.

"Tidak kusangka Ahomine-cchi benar-benar vulgar, ssu." Kise menjaga jarak dari sang idola basket-nya itu.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Aomine-chin." Tambah Murasakibara dengan suara menakutkan namun berwajah malas.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memilihmu menjadi cahayaku, Aomine-kun. Kau membuatku jijik." Ujar Kuroko datar namun ada kilatan tak suka dari pandangannya.

"Oi. Oi. Biasanya mereka juga melakukan hal itu lalu pihak keluarga perempuan akhirnya menikahkan mereka." Aomine mencoba membela diri.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan memutilasmu." Akashi akhirnya turun tangan untuk membungkam mulut si _ganguro_ itu.

"Pesanan datang." Seorang pemuda berambut merah kehitaman beralis cabang membawa dua nampan dimana satu nampan berisi enam minuman berbeda rasa dan hampir 20 tumpuk burger di nampan satunya.

"Arigatou, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengambil minumannya—vanilla milkshake—setelah minuman sebelumnya telah habis, tak lupa sebuah burger untuk menemani minumannya.

"Aku ketinggalan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu—Kagami Taiga—saat melihat benjolan menghiasi kepala Aomine.

"Shintarou ingin beronsultasi untuk mengalahkan calon kakak iparnya." Jelas Aomine singkat.

Raut kaget namun kagum tercetak jelas di wajah Kagami, "Wah… kau ingin menikah ya?"

"Hn." Gumam Shintarou tak jelas.

Kagami menganggukkan kepala seolah paham, "Lalu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Meyakinkannya dengan janji." Jawab Kuroko.

"Makanan… Nyam… dan minuman… Nyam… favorit." Sahut Murasakibara yang memakan burger ketiga.

"Aku juga memberinya Lucky item." Tambah Shintarou semakin menundukkan kepala lemah.

' _Kalau itu jelas ditolak/ssu.'_ Seru mereka dalam hati.

Kagami menyeruput minuman bersoda yang dia pesan lalu membuka bungkus burger sebelum dia gigit dan kunyah di dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah, pemuda beralis cabang itu memberi pendapat, "Kenapa kau tidak membuktikan pada calon kakak iparmu dengan tindakan saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?" Akashi sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Cahaya ke dua dari Kuroko.

Kagami menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu, "Bagiku… seorang pria itu membuktikan sesuatu dengan tindakan bukan ucapan. Kalau benar kau menginginkan gadismu, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa dia milikmu dan kau miliknya. Tak perlu kata-kata puitis. Karena kita adalah laki-laki."

"Wah…. _Sugoi_! Kagami-cchi _kakkoi_ , ssu." Kise menatap kagum pada Kagami.

"Aku bangga menjadi bayangamu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko ikut merasa bangga dengan kalimat Kagami

Akashi bahkan menarik sudut bibirnya ikut setuju dengan penilaian sang mantan pemain peniru dan pemain bayangannya, "Tak kusangka kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, Taiga."

"Kukira dalam otakmu hanya ada makanan saja." Ujar Aomine mengulas seringai kecil.

"Kau… Nyam… menyindirku… Nyam… Aomine-chin?" Kilatan marah terpancar jelas saat Murasakibara menatap Aomine.

"T-tidak… mana mungkin. Hehehe…" Aomine tertawa garing ketika mendapat pernyataan seperti itu. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran Aomine dengan Murasakibara, Shintarou merenungkan kata-kata Kagami, "Tindakan, ya?"

.

"Hei. Bukankah pasien itu pacar Dokter Midorima-san?" Bisik seorang suster berambut coklat pada ketiga suster temannya yang melihat Hinata berjalan di taman rumah sakit sendirian—terapi.

"Kudengar mereka akan menikah." Sahut suster lain berambut pink.

"Cantik, sih. Tapi… kudengar kakinya cacat." Suster berambut hitam menambahkan dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Hampir sebulan dia melakukan terapi. Tapi tak ada kemajuan." Tukas suster berambut pirang. "Kasihan Midorima-san."

Suster berambut hitam menatap tak suka, "Kenapa dia malah memilih gadis cacat sepertinya?"

Suster berambut coklat setuju, "Dokter sempurna sepertinya kenapa ingin menikahi gadis cacat?"

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti kedengaran." Ujar si rambut pink mengingatkan untuk merendahkan nada bicara teman-temannya.

"Kita pergi saja." Ajak si rambut pirang.

Hinata menoleh ke tempat para suster yang bergosip tetang dirinya. Dia bukannya tuli untuk tak dapat mendengar setiap cemoohan mereka. Hanya saja, saat ini dia tidak bisa membantah pernyataan dan penilaian mereka tentang dirinya.

"…"

"Hime. Kau melihat apa?" Sebuah suara bass mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata mengulas senyum beberapa saat setelah terdiam, "Shin. Aku ingin ke kamar."

Sang pemuda terheran, "Tapi kita baru saja mulai, nanodayo."

Hinata berjalan menuju kursi roda, "Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas. Aku ingin istirahat."

Shintarou tak tahu mengapa Hinata memilih istirahat lebih awal. Padahal biasanya gadis itu selalu bersemangat untuk terapi. Hinata selalu marah dan ngambek jika Shintarou menyuruhnya beristirahat atau menyudahi terapinya. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini gadis itu memilih berhenti bahkan disaat mereka belum satu jam penuh terapi.

"Shin. Kau akan lembur lagi?" Tanya Hinata di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ya. Aku harus menjagamu, nanodayo." Jawab Shintarou mendorong kursi roda Hinata dengan perlahan, "Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari gadis itu, "Sekali-kali pulanglah lebih awal. Bagaimana jika keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Mereka akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menemanimu, Hime. Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu, nanodayo?" Shintarou mengeluarkan nada merajuk yang hanya akan ditujukan pada Hinata seorang. Nada yang akan membuat Hinata tak bisa menolaknya.

"B-bukan seperti itu. H-hanya saja…" Seperti dugaan Shintarou, Hinata mulai merasa bersalah dan cemas secara bersamaan. Gadis itu memainkan jari di depan dada.

' _Aku yang seperti ini, tidak pantas untukmu.'_ Lanjut gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" Tuntut Shintarou meminta kelanjutkan dari kalimat sang kekasih.

Hinata masih menundukkan kepala, "Bagaimana jika Niisan tahu jika setiap malam kau menemaniku?"

"Aku tidak peduli, nanodayo." Tutur Shintarou saat mereka berdada di depan kamar inap Hinata, dia membuka pintu itu setelahnya didorongnya kembali kursi roda itu ke dalam ruangan. "Istriku lebih penting."

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata dalam sekejap berubah merah saat Shintarou mengucapkan kata 'istri' dengan enteng, "K-k-kenapa kau m-memanggilku seperti itu, Shin?"

Shintarou menelusupkan tangan kiri di lipatan lulut Hinata dan satunya di punggungnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata seolah gadis itu seringan kapas, "Kau tidak suka, nanodayo?"

"B-bukan begitu..." Hinata tidak berani menatap langsung Shintarou.

"Kau manis sekali, nanodayo." Shintarou tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar saat melihat Hinata seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia mencium gadisnya.

CUP

"…" Kecupan dari Shintarou di surai indigonya membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak. Menatap iris menyejukkan milik Shintarou yang masih setia memandangnya.

Shintarou menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Hinata, "Jika kau terus melihatku seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu, nanodayo."

"H-hentai." Hinata menundukkan kembali wajahnya dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di wajahnya. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

"Ya. Dan kaulah penyebabnya, nanodayo." Ujar Shintarou seraya meletakkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur.

BLUSH

Terburu-buru, Hinata menarik Selimutnya sebatas bahu lalu membelakangi Shintarou, "A-a-aku ingin tidur."

Shintarou hanya terheran dan kaget melihat tingkah Hinata, "E-eh? Secepat itu, nanodayo?"

"Oyasumi, Shin."

"Oyasumi, Hime." Shintarou masih betah duduk di ruangan pasien walaupun sudah beberapa saat lalu dengkuran halus terdengar dari Hinata. Dia membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata yang sebelumnya miring menjadi terlentang. Tak lupa membenarkan letak selimut hingga menutupi sampai bagian bahu Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime." Ungkap Shintarou kemudian mengecup kening Hinata.

Keesokan harinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, cahaya matahari sudah memasuki ruangan kecil itu dan menghantarkan kehangatan. Pemuda yang sudah 1 jam penuh duduk memandangi wajah damai sang kekasih, tak pernah ia merasa bosan. Hingga terlihat pergerakan dari si gadis.

"Ohayou, Hime." Sapa sang dokter.

Si pasien merenggangkan tubuh, "Hoam. Ohayou, Shin. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seperti biasa, nanodayo." Shintarou memberikan segelas air putih, "Lagipula besok kau akan keluar dari sini. Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya hari ini, dia akan membawamu. Aku tidak mau itu, nanodayo."

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, Shin." Lirih Hinata sambil memperhatikan Shintarou yang memotong apel yang dibawakan oleh teman-temannya saat menjenguknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hime?"

"Kenapa Niisan tidak datang? Biasanya dia yang lebih dulu sampai di sini dan mengganggumu."

"Oh. Dia tadi menghubungimu. Tapi karena kau masih tidur, jadinya aku yang mengangkatnya." Shintarou menyuapi Hinata dengan buah yang sudah dia potong.

"Kapan?"

"Sekitar jam enam. Karena hari ini aku datang lebih awal—jam set 6, biasanya jam 6—maka aku angkat saja. Lagipula, tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, nanodayo." Shintarou mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan si sadako saat dirinya yang mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Dia bilang karena ada beberapa rapat penting, dia akan datang malam nanti untuk berkemas-kemas. Sepertinya dia bersemangat sekali ingin menjemputmu, nanodayo." Lanjut Shintarou memunculkan ekspresi tak suka.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Shintarou yang tertunduk. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap intens manik lavender Hinata.

"Pasti kukalahkan." Telapak tangan Shintarou menyentuh tangan Hinata yang ada di surai hijaunya lalu menggiringnya di pipi. Dokter muda itu memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan tangan Hinata di pipinya, "Kau itu milikku, Hime."

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan~~" Sapa Takao saat pemuda bermata elang itu berpas-pasan kea rah kafetaria.

"Ohayou, Takao-kun." Sapa balik Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ohayou, Shin-chan." Sapa Takao untuk sang sahabat.

Tak mengindahkan sapaan dari Takao, Shintarou malah menatapnya tak suka, "Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, nanodayo."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, ya Shin-chan?" Goda Takao.

BLUSH

Shintarou memalingkan wajah saat rona merah menjalari pipinya, "T-tidak. Memangnya siapa yang cemburu padamu, Bakao."

Takao berbalik merajuk pada Hinata, "Hinata-chan, lihatkan. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja."

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?!" Hilang sudah rona merah Shintarou karena perkataan dari Takao, sahabatnya itu benar-benar menguji emosi Shintarou "Hinata itu milikku. Jangan coba merebutnya, Takao."

Hinata mengelus lengan kiri Shintarou guna meredakan amarah si pemuda pecinta Oha-Asa itu, "Tenanglah, Shin. Takao-kun hanya bercanda. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah punya Haruka-san."

"Hinata-chan. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa menyukai pemuda Tsundere seperti dia." Takao dengan seenak udelnya menunjuk wajah Shintarou dengan ekspresi prihatin pada Hinata, "Coba katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat darinya selain pria yang pintar dan cerdas?"

"Aku tampan, kaya dan pandai basket, nanodayo." Bela Shintarou pada diri sendiri.

Takao menggelengkan kepala, "Kau sepertinya lupa satu hal, Shin-chan."

Shintarou menautkan alis, "?"

"Kau itu aneh. Setiap hari membawa benda-benda aneh karena acara ramalan harianmu itu."

"Ini Lucky item yang dikatakan oleh Oha-Asa, nanodayo."

"Lihat kan, Hinata-chan. Dia aneh. Bisa-bisanya membawa boneka Tanuki ke kafetaria, dan kutebak bandana berwarna hijau itu pemberiannya." Takao menunjuk bandana bearwarna hijau dengan hiasan keropi menghiasi surai indigo Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Takao akan benda yang melekat di surai indigonya. "Itu Lucky item untuknya, nanodayo."

Dan terjadilah perdebatan diantara kedua dokter muda itu tentang acara kesayangan Shintarou. Beberapa suster yang tak jauh dari mereka tak luput memperhatikan meja ketiga orang itu. Keempat suster itu menatap tak suka pada satu-satunya gadis di meja itu.

"Jadi, pasien itu yang akan menikah dengan Midorima-san?" Gumam suster berambut pirang.

.

Karena merasa bosan dengan ruangan terapi yang digunakannya setiap hari, Hinata meminta Shintarou untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman Rumah Sakit. Mereka membiarkan kursi roda milik Hinata di samping bangku taman. Awalnya Hinata meminta Shintarou untuk duduk di bangku taman dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Tapi, karena pemuda itu sangat keras kepala, jadinya dia menuntut agar menemani Hinata kemanapun kekasihnya itu melangkah.

Selama tiga jam penuh gadis itu berusaha berjalan walaupun perlahan-lahan. Kakinya masih sakit untuk digerakkan. Dilangkah selanjutnya, gadis bersurai indigo itu hampir terjerembab sebelum sepasang tangan menarik dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu, Hime?"

"A-aku harus bisa."

"Hime, kita istirahat dulu saja."

"Tidak. Aku masih bisa." Baru saja ingin melangkah lagi, kaki Hinata yang benar-benar lemas membuat dirinya tak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri.

GREB

"Lihat sendiri 'kan? Kau masih belum kuat. Istirahat saja dulu, nanodayo."

"T-tapi… a-aku ingin bisa berjalan normal lagi." Hinata bersikeras.

"Kau bisa berjalan normal, Hime. Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah kau tidak bisa sembuh, nanodayo?" Seru Shintarou tak mengerti denga sikap Hinata kali ini. Memaksakan diri tak baik untuk kondisi kakinya.

"B-buktinya, dalam sebulan ini…. Kakiku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lebih dari tiga jam." Hinata menunduk dan tangannya menggenggam lengan Shintarou erat. Seolah menyalurkan rasa kecemasan yang dia rasakan.

"Hime, dengar. Kau pasti sembuh. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi kau pasti sembuh." Bisik Shintarou yang mendekap Hinata erat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "T-tidak. Aku harus sembuh sebelum besok. Jika aku masih seperti ini, Niisan tidak akan membiarkan kita bersama."

Shintarou juga bersikeras melarang Hinata memaksakan diri, "Hime, aku pasti menikahimu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kondisimu saat itu."

Mereka teriam beberapa saat, sampai Hinata mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak ia duga, "Shin. Apa sebaiknya kau menunda untuk menikahiku?"

"?" Manik SHintarou melebar.

"Jika kondisiku masih seperti ini m-mungkin aku…" Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "…tidak bisa bersamamu."

Shintarou terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang kekasihnya itu bilang. Dan sekejap, terlukis senyuman sedih di wajahnya, "Jadi… hanya aku yang sangat mencintaimu di sini."

DEG

"S-Shin b-bukan—"

"Aku mengerti, nanodayo." Shintarou berdiri dan menatap datar Hinata. Pandangan yang pertama kali dilemparkan oleh seorang Midorima Shintarou pada Hyuuga Hinata. "Kau tidak mencintaiku. Maaf jika aku memaksamu untuk melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Sayonara, Hyuuga."

"T-tidak. Shin. Jangan pergi." Hinata mencoba kembali menopang tubuhnya saat SHintarou dengan sepihak melepaskan pegangannya. Berniat mengejar pemuda itu, namun karena kakinya masih lemas, alhasil dia terjatuh saat tidak sampai 5 detik berusaha berdiri. Dan kali ini tak ada tangan hangat yang mendekapnya. Di depan matanya punggung pemuda bersurai hijau itu terus menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dalam pandangan si gadis indigo.

TES TES

" _Gomenasai_ , Shin. Hiks… _gomenasai_." Langit berwarna senja menjadi saksi bisu tangisan sunyi Hinata yang masih setia bersimpuh di atas tanah yang mulai terasa dingin. Taman yang sudah sepi karena hari mulai gelap itu seolah menegaskan pada Hinata bahwa dia sendirian. Hanya kesunyian yang menemaninya saat ini.

Shintarou akhirnya memasang ekspresi datar dan cuek lagi. Selama beberapa waktu lalu, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Dan semua itu dikarenakan seorang gadis berambut indigo dan beriris lavender yang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan monoton yang membosankan di tempat ini.

Pemuda itu tidak tuli saat mendengar permintaan Hinata untuk tetap di sana. Hanya saja, sifat keras kepalanya terlalu kuat hingga ia mengabaikan gadis itu. Disaat dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata jatuh terjerembab di taman yang mulai gelap dan sepi. Egonya yang terluka membiarkan Hinata berada di sana sendirian.

' _Mungkin, ada orang lain yang membantunya.'_ Batin Shintarou kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tehenti karena ingin melihat apakah Hinata masih ada di sana atau tidak.

Ingin rasanya, Shintarou kembali ke kantornya, tapi entah mengapa kakinya melangkah kea rah kamar Hinata. Di saat dia berjalan menuju lift, terdengar empat suster yang sedang bergosip beberapa langkah di depan Shintarou. Salah satunya bersurai pirang yang beberapa saat lalu juga berada di kantin yang sama dengan Shintarou.

"Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis menangis di taman sendirian." Ujar seorang suster berambut pink bernama Yui.

"Siapa? Pengunjung?" Tanya suster lain yang bernama Kiyo.

Yui menggeleng, "Bukan. Dia pasien jika kulihat dari pakaiannya."

"Mungkin dia diputuskan pacarnya." Sahut suster berambut coklat bername tag Yumi.

Kembali si rambut pink menggeleng, "Tidak tidak. Rambut indigo itu, satu-satunya pasien berambut indigo adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Mustahil jika dia diputuskan oleh Midorima-san mengingat Midorima-san yang sepertinya sangat menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi kenapa dia menangis di sana?"

SET

Shintarou tertegun sejenak sesaat nama Hyuuga Hinata disebutkan oleh keempat orang itu. _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_

"Mungkin Hyuuga-san mengetahui bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Midorima-san." Tukas suster berambut pirang bernama Yuki.

DEG

Sontak, Shintarou berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu kaget mendengar penuturan suster berambut pirang itu. Dalam sekejap kilasan-kilasan ingatan tentang perkataan Hinata kembali berputar di pikirannya.

TING

" _Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, Shin."_

" _A-aku harus bisa."_

" _T-tapi… a-aku ingin bisa berjalan normal lagi."_

" _T-tidak. Aku harus sembuh sebelum besok. Jika aku masih seperti ini, Niisan tidak akan membiarkan kita bersama."_

" _Shin. Apa sebaiknya kau menunda untuk menikahiku?"_

" _Jika kondisiku masih seperti ini m-mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu."_

" _T-tidak. Shin. Jangan pergi."_

Pintu lift akan kembali menutup dan membawa keempat suster yang sedari tadi berada di depannya itu menuju lantai tujuan mereka sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pintu lift. Keempat gadis itu terkejut oleh orang yang tak lain adalah Midorima Shintarou. Dokter muda yang sangat cerdas sekaligus terkenal di Negara industry tersebut.

"M-Midorima-san." Ucap Yuki.

Shintarou menatap tajam pada mereka, "Apa maksud kalian dengan Hinata yang tidak pantas untukku?"

Mereka terdiam, "…"

"KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN KATAKAN TENTANG HINATA!" Bentak Shintarou tak sabar.

"H-Hyuuga-san sudah mengalami k-kecelakaan yang sangat parah. B-b-bisa berjalan sebentarpun seharusnya d-dia bersyukur. T-tapi… dengan selalu b-bersama dengan Midorima-san seharusnya c-cukup membuatnya s-sadar bahwa dia tidak b-bisa bersanding dengan Anda." Terang si rambut pirang.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Sekali lagi bentakan keluar dari mulut Shintarou.

"M-Midorima-san… A-anda adalah dokter y-yang sangat t-t-terkenal dan dihormati d-di Negara ini. O-orang-orang lainpun mungkin akan m-mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak s-seharusnya bersama. K-karena kondisi Hyuuga-san yang—"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Shintarou segera pergi dari sana tak mencoba mendengarkan kelanjutan dari perkataan suster-suster itu. Ia hanya ingin menemui gadis yang sudah dia tinggal sendirian di taman.

' _Hinata, gomenasai.'_

Dia itu terus berlari ke arah taman dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran dan memanggilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah gadis itu. Hinata. Gadisnya.

"Kenapa Midorima-san sangat terburu-buru? Apakah ada kecelakaan?" Tanya Kakashi yang hanya menggaruk kelapa bingung karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari salam yang dia lemparkan pada dokter muda itu.

Neji yang tadi berpas-pasan dengan si freak Oha-Asa itu dapat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan olehnya. Dan dia ingin memastika satu hal, "Kakashi, kau tunggu aku di kamar Hinata. Tetap di situ sampai aku datang."

"Tapi—" Sebelum Kakashi bertanya, pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung pergi mengikuti arah lari Shintarou.

"Hiks… Hiks… Shin… Hiks… _Gomenne_ … Hiks… Hiks…" Gumam Hinata lirih disertai tetesan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menganak sungai di pipi pualamnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

' _A-apa dia kembali?'_ Batin Hinata saat mendengar derap kaki yang cukup keras. Saat mendongak, di dalam rumah sakit itu tampak surai hijau yang berlari ke arahnya.

' _Huwaa! B-bagaimana ini… j-jangan sampai dia melihatku.'_ Seru Hinata dalam hati. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin keras itu membuat Hinata benar-benar dilanda gelisah.

Karena rasa takut pun khawatir jika pemuda yang dia cintai dan meninggalkannya melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hinata berusaha berdiri dan berniat pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, kakinya yang masih terasa lemah itu tak mampu menopang tubuhnya walau hanya untuk berdiri. Jadi, mau tak mau dia akan jatuh ke tanah yang kotor dan dingin lagi.

GREB

Belum sempat menyentuh tanah, sepasang tangan yang kuat dan hangat memeluknya erat. Seolah tak memberikan celah untuk kabur. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pundak Hinata dan tangan lainnya di bagian perut gadis itu.

"K-kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Hinata seolah sedang berbisik pada angin.

SET

Shintarou menundukkan kepala hingga keningnya sekarang bertumpu pada bahu Hinata, "Jangan meninggalkanku, nanodayo."

Hinata ikutan menunduk, "B-bukankah kau yang m-m-meninggalkanku, Shin?"

Shintarou langsung mengangkat kepala saat mendengar penuturan seperti itu dari Hinata, "T-tidak. A-aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, nanodayo. S-saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan tak sadar jika aku melakukan itu."

"T-tapi kau—"

SET

Kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh aksi Shintarou yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Membuat dua insan berbeda gender itu berhadapan, hanya saja karena Hinata yang terlalu pendek, hanya bisa menatap dada bidang Shintarou. Sedangkan Shintarou hanya bisa menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata jika gadis itu mau mendongak.

"Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir jika kau adalah beban untukku, nanodayo. Hinata, kau itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau bukanlah beban." Tegas Shintarou meyakinkan Hinata untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya sendiri. Astaga siapa orang yang berani mencuci otak Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah beban untuknya dan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya?

' _Tidak akan kumaafkan.'_ Batin Shintarou masih murka.

"B-besok aku akan pulang." Ujar Hinata setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Shintarou masih memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Batas waktunya—"

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Tukas Shintarou penuh percaya diri.

"T-tapi—"

SET

Shintarou mengangkat tubuh Hinata hingga wajah gadis itu sejajar dengan wajah sang pemuda, "Persiapkan saja dirimu, Hime. Karena kita akan menikah setelah kakakmu merestui kita."

Hinata memegang kedua sisi wajah Shintarou lalu mengecup kening Shintarou beberapa saat, "Aishiteru, Shin."

Shintarou balas mencium kening Hinata, lanjut ke dua matanya yang tertutup lalu beralih ke kedua pipi pualam itu meski masih tercetak jelas aliran air mata namun tak menyurutkan niat Shintarou untuk mengecupnya dan diakhiri dengan ciuman di hidung mancung Hinata. "Kau milikku, Hinata."

.

"Ohayou, Hime." Sapa Shintarou yang duduk manis di samping ranjang Hinata.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya yang masih cukup berat, "Ohayou."

"Kau masih ngantuk?" Tanya Shintarou lembut sambil mengelus surai indigo Hinata.

"Sedikit." Jawab Hinata masih dengan suara serak.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi—"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Hinata." Lanjut suara pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar inap Hinata.

"Neji-Nii." Lirih Hinata melihat kedatangan Neji bersama Kakashi.

"Kakashi, bawa semua barang-barang Hinata dan taruh ke mobil." Perintah Neji masih menatap kemesraan dua sejoli itu.

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak mendengar perintah dari sang atasan. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap bisa mengeluarkan segela unek-uneknya—keluhan. "Kau harus membayarku lebih, Neji. Aku bukan kuli."

Shintarou melirik dari ekor mata saat Kakashi mengangkat dua tas yang berisi hal-hal yang diperlukan Hinata selama di sini, "Kau terburu-buru sekali, nanodayo."

Neji tak menyahut ucapan Shintarou, dia menatap Hinata yang menampilkan raut sedih. "Inilah akhirnya."

"Ck. Ini belum berakhir, nanodayo." Tukas Shintarou tak terima.

"Hinata, apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Neji kemudian menatap Shintarou yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Laki-laki aneh dan tsundere ini?"

Hinata hanya mengulas senyum simpul pada Neji, "Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal karena itu."

Neji menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat."

TAP TAP TAP

Neji berjalan kea rah Hinata dan berhenti setelah berada tepat di samping ranjangnya sejajar dengan Shintarou. Satu-satunya dokter di ruangan itu berdiri seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Jangan macam-macam kau."

PLUK

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyanyangimu, Hinata." Neji mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata kemudian mencium keningnya sejenak dan beralih menatap tajam Shintarou yang dibalas tatapan sama tajamnya seakan mengatakan apa-maumu.

TAP TAP TAP

Tanpa diduga, Neji melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Shintarou dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Neji.

Cklek

Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia menghirup napas panjang lalu melepaskannya. "Shintarou…. Aku titip Hinata padamu."

"…." Dua orang yang dimaksud masih terdiam—bingung.

"Jika aku melihat Hinata menangis karenamu lagi, detik itu juga akan kubawa Hinata pergi ketempat yang tak bisa kau temukan." Lanjut Neji sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu kamar inap Hinata.

Disamping itu, Shintarou-lah yang pertama sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengulas senyum kemenangan dan memeluk Hinata saat itu juga.

"Aku menang, Hime. Aku menang." Shintarou mencium pelipis Hinata untuk mencurahkan kebahagiaannya.

Merasakan kecupan dari Shintarou berhasil menyadarkan kelinglungan sesaat Hinata, "I-itu artinya… Niisan—"

"Ya." Shintarou mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dia merestui hubungan kita."

Selanjutnya, Shintarou mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih untuk memeluk Hinata. Dia mengetik beberapa nama dan menghubungi mereka.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Setelah meminta ijin pada Dokter kepala, Shintarou langsung menggiring Hinata ke mobil hitamnya. Masih menggunakan jas dokter dengan Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian, Shintarou membawa mobilnya ke kediamannya.

"Tousan! Kaasan! Niisan pulang." Teriak seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 15 tahun—8 tahun lebih muda dari Shintarou. "Dan dia membawa seorang gadis."

"Tadaima." Ujar Shintarou dan Hinata bersamaan setelah dengan susah payah Shintarou menuntun Hinata dengan sabar.

"Okaeri, Niisan." Jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menatap penuh penasaran dan takjub akan kehadiran Hinata. "Nee-chan cantik sekali."

"Natsumi-chan kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Ujar seorang wanita berusia pertengahan 50. Diikuti seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua sedikit dari sang wanita.

"Ah… kau pasti yang benama Hinata, 'kan?" Tanya pria itu—ayah Shintarou.

"Tousan. Kaasan, dia—"

"Calon istrimu, 'kan? Cantik sekali. Ayo masuk." Ajak Ibu Shintarou.

"Wah..! Calon kakak ipar, cantik sekali." Puji Natsumi mengikuti arah sang ibu.

"Tousan—"

"Kita bicarakan di ruang keluarga." Tukas sang Ayah kemudian mengikuti arah sang istri.

Setelah mendengarkan alasan kenapa kedua orang tua Shintarou sudah mengenal Hinata, membuat Neji dan Hinata sedikit kaget. "Jadi, Neji ke sini kemarin malam dan meminta kalian untuk merestui pernikahan kami?"

"N-Niisan…"

"Sebenarnya mendengarmu menyukai seorang gadis membuat Kaasan sangat senang. Terutama gadis itu Hinata-chan, Kaasan sangat merestui kalian." Ujar Ibu Shintarou dengan senyuman renyah.

"Shintarou, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa dan aku juga yakin kau bisa bertanggung jawab untuk dirimu sendiri dan orang lain—gadis ini. Jadi, Tousan setuju jika kau menikah dengannya. Lagipula, Tousan ingin sekali menimang cucu." Jelas Ayah Shintarou sambil tersenyum simpul, dia bangga saat mendengar dari Neji mengenai tindakan sang anak yang sangat dewasa—walaupun awalnya dia murka saat mendengar bahwa Shintarou meninggalkan Hinata saat gadis itu menangis.

"Aku akan menikah besok."

"E-eh?!" Semua orang terkejut—minus Shintarou.

"Karena kalian juga sudah merestui kami, aku pergi."

"Mau kemana, Shin-chan?" Tanya sang Ibu melihat Shintarou yang menuntun Hinata meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Memesan baju pengantin di tempatnya Satsuki. Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi."

"S-shin—"

"Wah… anak Kaasan sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, ya? Ya sudah, sana cepat pilih baju yang kalian suka. Kami juga harus berbelanja dan menata ulang kamarmu, Shin-chan." Sahut wanita itu sambil mengedipkan mata pada calon pengantin baru.

BRUM

Dalam sehari, Shintarou membawa Hinata berjalan-jalan untuk mempersiapkan hari pernikahan mereka—besok. Dimulai dari model baju pengantin di toko milik Satsuki, cincin di toko Sakura, makanan untuk pesta di restoran Atsushi dan Chouji, undangan pada Akashi, Hotel untuk tempat pernikahan pada Aomine, dekorasi pernikahan pada Kuroko, Taiga, Kiba dan Kise. Semua kebutuhan mereka sudah terpenuhi, dan itu selesai tepat jam 7 malam. Satu jam sebelum jam malam Hinata.

CKLEK

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul 3 sore dan pernikahan kita akan dimulai pukul 6 malam." Shintarou mengecup kening Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Shin." Ujar Hinata dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ehem…" Neji berdehem dari dalam untuk menarik perhatian dua sejoli itu, "Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar akan menikahi Hinata secepat ini."

Kakak Hinata itu menunjukkan kartu undangan berwarna violet-green dengan design yang simple namun elegan. Di depan undangan terdapat tulisan nama mereka berdua. Midorima Shintarou dan Hyuuga Hinata.

' _Padahal baru tadi aku memesannya, Akashi ternyata cepat juga. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih padanya.'_ Batin Shintarou puas dengan karya Akashi.

"Tidur nyenyak, Hime."

Hinata melambaikan tangan, "Kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya. Pergi sana, jangan sampai telat menjemput adikku. Besok aku harus mengikuti rapat dulu. Kau mengerti?" Tutur Neji kepada Shintarou.

"Ya ya." Sahut Shintarou tanpa melihat Neji lalu masuk ke mobil.

.

Saat ini pukul 6.30 petang, sudah banyak undangan yang hadir dalam acara pernikahan. Teman-teman, relasi, dan sanak saudarapun tak luput dari undangan yang berada di bawah tanggung jawab Seijuurou. Dengan kecerdasan dan kesempurnaannya, Seijuurou berhasil mencetak undangan yang sangat apik dan elegan sebanyak 1000 buah. Tak disangka, pemuda bermata belang itu hapal siapa saja keluarga, teman dan relasi kerja Shintarou tanpa pemuda yang bersangkutan memberitahu.

Sementara para undangan menunggu pengantin wanita yang masih berada di dalam ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan tuksedo berwarna hijau tua dengan kemeja putih tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu sewarna tuxedo. Rambutnya yang dirapikan membuat tampilannya 100 kali lebih keren dari penampilannya sehari-hari. Dia berdiri di depan pendeta sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai.

"Oi. Shin-chan. Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Hinata-chan tidak akan kabur." Ucap Takao untuk menenangkan sang sahabat yang sejak tadi gelisah sendiri.

"Ck. Bakao, tutup saja mulutmu. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kucemaskan." Geram Shintarou menatap tajam Takao yang bertugas sebagai pendampingnya.

Akhirnya Takao memilih diam, karena tidak mau membuat masalah di hari bahagia sang sahabat. Sementara Shintarou masih mencemaskan pengantin wanitanya. Hingga pintu alu pernikahan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan rambut digelung menggunakan pita hijau. Tak lupa tudung pengantin berwarna putih yang sewarna dengan gaun pengantinnya yang sewarna tak lupa pita di bagian perut berwarna hijau melingkar apik. Di samping gadis itu seorang pemuda—Neji—menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi merah menggenggam tangan sang pengantin perempuan yang bebas—salah satu tangannya memegang rangkaian bunga berbagai jenis dan warna hasil karya toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Niisan… Arigatou, selama ini sudah menjagaku." Ujar Hinata ditengah ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju tempat di mana Shintarou telah menunggunya.

"Ya. Sekarang, dia yang akan menggantikanku." Balas Neji sambil tersenyum simpul kea rah Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata melihatnya walaupun gadis itu mengenakan tudung pengantin.

"Neji-nii adalah Niisan terbaik sedunia." Hinata memegang erat tangan Neji yang selama ini selalu menuntunnya.

"Aku tahu." Neji menatap Shintarou, "Dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisiku yang satu itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Ya. Untuk satu hal itu, tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menggantikannya. Walaupun itu Shintarou."

TAP

Langkah mereka terhenti. Neji berada tepat di hadapan Shintarou yang sejak kedatangannya menghadap ke pintu aula. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap Shintarou saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. Neji tak langsung memberikan tangan Hinata pada Shintarou.

"Aku percayakan dia padamu." Ujar Neji mulai menaruh tangan Hinata yang langsung digenggam erat oleh Shintarou.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, nanodayo." Jawab Shintarou untuk pertama kalinya mengulas seyum tulus pada Neji—musuh bebuyutan semenjak bertemu Hinata.

Setelah itu, dimulailah acara inti. Pengucapan janji suci kedua pengantin.

"Kita di sini menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Di acara yang suci ini, sebagai pendeta saya akan—"

"Ck. Langsung saja, dasar cerewet." Hardik Shintarou bosan dengan ceramah sang pendeta yang dia tahu akan terlampau lama. Lagipula sudah cukup lama Hinata berdiri dan itu tak baik untuk kondisinya sekarang.

"Wah wah… tak kusangka kau orangnya tak sabaran, Shintarou." Sahut Seijuurou sambil memangku tangan di depan dada.

"Oi. Shintarou, kau ingin cepat-cepat melakukan malam pertama ya?" Tambah salah seorang di sebelah Seijuurou yang berkulit tan.

PLAK

"Aduuh..! Apa-apaan kau Satsuki?"

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan, Dai-chan? Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ucap Satsuki sambil men-deathglare Aomine.

"Aomine-cchi benar-benar vulgar, ssu." Tukas Kise sambil merinding.

"Aomine-kun, menjijikkan. Lebih baik aku jadi bayangannya Kagami-kun saja." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Dasar mesum." Kagami menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan orang yang selalu menjadi lawan tanding basketnya.

"Aku lapar. Kapan ini akan selesai, Aka-chin?" Tambah seorang Titan ungu yang sejak tadi memegang perut yang terus saja berbunyi.

"Hahaha… Ada yang sama mesumnya dengan Jiraya-Jiisan." Tawa pria berambut durian sambil memegang perut melihat pertikaian anggota generation of miracle.

PLAK

Seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu memukul kepala, pria itu—Naruto—dengan sangat keras, "Kenapa kau malah tertawa sekeras itu, Baka."

"Kau tidak pernah paham situasi, Dobe." Sahut pemuda bermodel rambut pantat ayam.

"Urusai, Teme. Kau mengajak berteng—"

"EHEM." Neji berdehem cukup keras menghentikan pertikaian tak penting itu. terlebih lagi apa-apaan si pemuda gelap itu. Awas saja, setelah acara ini selesai akan Neji buat perhitungan.

Kembali ke tempat altar pernikahan, sang pengantin pria masih menatap tajam sang pendeta agar mempercepat acara ini.

"B-baiklah. Kau. Midorima Shintarou. Apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama dengan istrimu disaat senang, susah, kaya, miskin, sakit, sehat hingga ajal menjemput?" Sang Pendeta menatap Shintarou meminta jawaban.

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Jawab Shintarou penuh keyakinan saat menatap iris lavender Hinata yang masih tertutup tudung.

Sang Pendeta mengalihkan pandangan ke pengantin perempuan, "Hinata Hyuuga. Apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama dengan suamimu disaat senang, susah, kaya, miskin, sakit, sehat hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Aku bersedia."

"Apakah ada yang keberatan?" Tanya pendeta melihat setiap penjuru ruangan yang sangat luas. Tak melihat satupun keberatan, sang Pendeta melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau boleh membuka tudung pengantinmu, dan menciumnya." Ucap sang Pendeta mempersilahkan sepasang penganti baru itu saling berciuman.

CUP

"Kau milikku, Hinata Midorima." Deklarasi Shintarou kembali memberi ciuman ke dua untuk Hinata.

 **OWARI**

.

Dedicated for Hinata lover.

Arigatou minna (^-^)v

.

 **OMAKE**

Para undangan mulai bertepuk tangan untuk sang pengantin baru setelah mereka berciuman. Dilanjutkan ucapan selamat dari para undangan dengan memberikan hadiah pernikahan dari masing-masing undangan. Setelah berakhir sesi ucapan selama, tubuh Hinata limbung dan sebelum terjatuh Shintarou berhasil menangkapnya.

"Inilah yang kukhawatirkan." Shintarou menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

Hinata hanya tersipu malu karena digendong seperti ini di depan ribuan orang. "Gomenne."

"Mido-chin… apakah sudah boleh makan?" Si Titan ungu merasa sangat kelaparan terlihat dari wajah pucatnya.

"Ya." Masih menggendong mempelainya, Shintarou berkata pada para undangan, "Silahkan cicipi makanan di sini."

"Hinata-chan. Daijoubu 'ka?"

"Haik. Daijoubu desu." Jawab Hinata, "Apakah aku harus menggunakan kursi roda, Shin?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menggendongmu selama acara berlangsung." Tukas Shintarou lalu mencium Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau dudukkan Hinata di kursi dan carilah makanan, biar kami yang menjaganya." Neji menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Shintarou menaruh Hinata di bangku di samping Neji beserta keluarganya. "Aku titip dia."

Para undangan mencicipi makanan buatan restoran-restoran ternama yang tak lain adalah milik dari teman dan rekan baik Hinata maupun Shintarou. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang keindahan dekorasi di ruangan tersebut. Tak sedikit pujian yang dilemparkan untuk pengantin yang sudah merencanakan pernikahan yang megah dan menakjubkan ini.

"Saatnya pelemparan bunga, ssu." Teriak Kise girang dengan mikrofon yang membuat perhatian setiap orang di sana teralihkan padanya.

"KYAAAA…!" Semua gadis yang belum menikah dan Kise berdiri untuk mendapatkan karangan bunga sang pengantin.

"Kenapa Kise-kun ada di sini?" Tanya salah satu gadis yang ada di kerumunan dadakan itu.

Kise mengedipkan mata, "Aku juga ingin mendapatkan karangan itu, ssu."

Kagami menguap melihat kerumunan itu, "Dasar kekanakan."

"Merepotkan." Timpal seorang pemuda berambut nanas ikutan menguap.

"Dia seperti gadis saja, benar 'kan Tetsu?" Tidak terdengar jawaban, "Tetsu."

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis yang ingin mendapatkan karangan bunga pengantin. Aomine hanya sweatdroped melihat tingkah sang bayangan.

Masih dalam gendongan Shintarou, Hinata memperhatikan kerumunan gadis yang sudah tak sabar. "Akan kulempar ya. Satu. Dua. Tiga."

SWUSH

Kise melihat ke arah lemparan bungan dan yakin bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan bunga tersebut, "Aku dapat. Aku dapat, ssu."

"KYAAAA..!" Para gadis-gadis pun ikutan menatap ke arah mana bunga itu akan terjatuh.

"Aku yang dapat, Kise-kun." Ujar mantan pemain bayangan yang percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang akan mendapatkannya.

HUP

Dan bunga itu akhirnya jatuh pada seseorang yang paling tinggi diantara para tamu undangan. Pemuda yang sedang mengicipi setiap makanan yang disajikan oleh beberapa restoran terkemuka termasuk miliknya.

" _Nani kore_? _Hana_?" Atsushi menatap bunga itu sejenak lalu melemparkannya ke Akashi. "Untukmu saja, Aka-chin."

"Arigatou, Atsushi." Sang Emperor tersenyum—menyeringai—karena berhasil mendapat bunga pengantin tanpa perlu susah payah masuh ke kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menggila itu.

"Sayang sekali. Sepertinya yang akan menyusul mereka adalah aku." Lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kise menggembungkan pipi, "Akashicchi curang, ssu."

"Kau mau protes, Ryouta?" Akashi mengeluarkan tetapan menakutkan walaupun bibirnya masih tersungging sebuah senyuman.

CKRIS

Kise yang masih sayang nyawa menggelengkan kepala cepat, "T-tidak, Akashicchi. I-itu untukmu saja, ssu."

Sementara itu, pemuda bersurai baby blue walaupun berwajah datar merasa sangat muram. Bunga yang ingin dia dapatkan sekarang berada ditangan sang ketua iblis.

"Padahal aku ingin memiliki calon istri." Dan sekejap pancaran mata Kuroko berubah menakutkan, "Murasakibara-kun."

"Iya." Sahut si penggemar makanan tanpa merasakan hawa negative dari pemuda terpendek di generation of miracle.

Kuroko mendekat dengan senyum seperti biasa, "Kenapa tidak kau berikan bunga itu padaku?"

"Kuroko-chin juga mau?" Atsushi masih tersenyum polos layaknya anak sd. "Kukira Kuroko-chin lebih suka vanilla milkshake daripada bunga."

Kuroko masih tersenyum manis beberapa saat hingga. "Ignite pass kai."

BUAGH

"Uhuk…" Murasakibara terkapar tak berdaya.

' _Midorima-kun sudah menikah, kapan aku menikah? Aku tidak ingin didahului oleh orang-orang aneh lagi? Di sini kan aku yang paling normal.'_ Batin Kuroko masih dirundung mendung. Dia sangat terpukul sekali saat dirinya didahului oleh Shintarou. Padahal dibandingkan pemuda megane itu, Kuroko lebih normal dan tidak membawa benda-benda aneh.

Neji menggelengkan kepala saat melihat teman-teman adik dan suaminya yang merasa putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan karangan bunga tersebut, "Dasar aneh. Berebut bunga sampai segitunya."

Shintaraou menatap sekilas pada Neji lalu membuang napas, "Padahal aku ingin kau yang mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa?" Neji menautkan alis bingung. Tak pernah dia mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu.

Shintarou mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh Hinata lalu menatap sang kakak ipar prihatin, "Kau tidak malu ya didahului adikmu?"

JLEB

Shintarou menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau ini jomblo atau tidak laku, sih? Atau jangan-jangan para gadis salah melihatmu sebagai laki-laki?" Shintarou mulai membawa Hinata menjauh dari Neji yang siap meledak.

"BAKA, TEME, AHO. AKU SUDAH PUNYA CALON ISTRI. JIKA BUKAN KAU YANG LANGSUNG MENIKAHI ADIKKU. MAKA KAMI DULU YANG AKAN MENIKAH." Seru Neji yang berhasil tersulut emosi.

Shintarou menghentikan langkahnya ali-alih menatap Neji yang sekarang ditemani seorang gadis keturunan cina, "Salah siapa yang tidak langsung menikahinya? Memangnya kau masih anak-anak apa? Dasar pemuda lembek."

JLEB JLEB JLEB

Neji membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi mendengar penuturan Shintaraou. Gadis disampingnya—Tenten—memanggil-manggil nama sang calon suaminya. Sedangkan Takao yang memang dari tadi berada di sana menepuk pelan pipi Neji yang masih saja terdiam.

"Neji-san… Neji-san…"

Mungkin pernikahan ini terlalu terburu-buru dan dadakan, namun paling tidak kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seperti tadi akan selalu dikenang oleh orang-orang dan para undangan pada khususnya.

Sementara para undangan yang masih berpesta di aula Hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Aomine, pengantin baru itu pergi diam-diam ke suatu tempat. Pengantin pria yang sejak tadi menggendong sang mempelai perempuan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Shin, kita mau kemana?" Hinata mulai sadar bahwa mereka mulai memasuki lorong-lorong kamar hotel.

"Tentu saja kamar kita, Hime. Ini malam pengantin kita, nanodayo." Ujar Shintarou mengeluarkan seringaian yang membuat Hinata pertama kali mengenal Shintarou merasa khawatir.

' _Semoga aku masih bisa bangun besok pagi.'_ Doa Hinata sebelum mereka benar-benar memasuki kamar pengantin mereka.

 **OWARI**

Waaahhhh… Gomenasai, Minna (_)

Seira telat update. Banyak tugas yang harus Seira kerjakan dulu. Tapi akhirnya sequel ini selesai juga. Seira benar-benar bingung waktu buat sequelnya Green Ambition, tapi demi mewujudkan request dari kalian, jadi Seira menyempatkan untuk membuat ini.

*bernapas lega*

Yoshaaa..! Seira harap kalian pada suka sequel ini.

Thanks to : Onxy Dark Blue, Jay Leonardo, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, dan Hinata.

Ditunggu Review nya ~~

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

See you next time, guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
